The Pursuit of Happiness
by iloveyoumost
Summary: Now that Elena is a vampire, things are changing in her world. She might actually get the "happy ending" she's always wanted. But we can't forget that she lives in Mystic Falls. Where happiness doesn't last long. Stelena, Delena.


Hey guys! First time writing in a while. Family drama for a long time, lost hope in writing. Hope you enjoy :) Please review!

* * *

She picked Stefan.

That's all Damon could think about for two weeks straight. Elena chose his brother. And there was nothing he could do about it. He felt stuck. Stuck in his body, stuck in this world. He was stuck being a vampire. And he was over it.

Elena was happy with her decision. So she thought. She felt bad for Damon, she really did. But she followed her heart. She did what Damon told her to do, she chose.

She knew in her heart that she loved Stefan, and that he loved her. There was nothing more certain. And now that she was a vampire, they could be together forever. Just like she always wanted.

Elena awoke to light streaming through the window on her face. She squinted, looking around the room. Stefan was asleep beside her, one arm draped over her shoulders. She smiled quietly, turning to face him. The memory of the previous night flooded her mind, and her small smile turned into a mischievous grin.

So… much... sex. Hot, kinky, vamp sex. Stefan had reminded her that emotions and feelings would now be heightened due to her vampire-ness. But, holy cow, she wasn't expecting that.

She slowly looked around Stefan's room. Everything was so clear… her vision was crisp. It felt brand new. And she could hear everything so clearly. Maybe there were perks to this, she thought. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with hunger. And not the "give me a huge cheeseburger" kind of hunger. Blood. She wanted a lot of blood.

She pictured delving her teeth into someone's jugular, sucking the life out of their body. The thought made her lick her lips.

Stefan stirred beside her. "Hey", he said groggily. He shifted, turning to face her. "How are you feeling?"

Elena shrugged. She honestly didn't know how to feel. One second she was happy, the next she felt vicious, wanting to rip someone's throat out. "I'm okay. Just… hungry, if you know what I mean." Looking at him, she sighed.

He grinned, looking at her. "I'm sure you are. It's been quite a few hours."

Stefan had been feeding her rabbit blood, starting her on the animal diet from the start. He didn't want her to feed on humans. It was a bad habit to obtain, and he didn't know what she was capable of as a vampire.

Elena sat up, putting her head in her hands. "I feel so lost, Stefan. Like I'm not comfortable in my own body. And who knows what could happen now that people know. Their going to start trying to find us."

Stefan sat up, running his hand through her hair. "Hey… It's gonna be okay. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're completely protected. Okay?"

She nodded, leaning against him. "I guess it just scares me, you know?"

He nodded, "I understand. But nothing will happen to you. I'll always protect you." He took her face into his hands, kissing her gently.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, Elena."

He smiled, holding her close.

"Well, isn't this sweet. The happy couple basking in their rekindled romance." Damon stood in the doorway, smirking at them.

"What the hell, Damon. You always walk in at the worst times, don't you?" Stefan growled at him, getting out of bed and putting on a tshirt and jeans. Elena glared at Damon.

She knew he was hurt, but he didn't need to intrude on their… private time.

"Oh, come on. Can't I join in on the fun?" He grinned at Elena, winking at her.

Elena rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Just tell me why you're in my room, and get it over with." Stefan crossed his arms, feeling defensive.

"Well, just your luck, Brother. Right when you thought things were getting good. We've got a problem."

Elena looked over at Stefan, and back to Damon. Suddenly she felt as though the happiness wouldn't last long.

* * *

REVIEW! :)


End file.
